


Drunk Last Night

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drunk Dialing, Drunk Last Night, Drunkenness, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, This Is STUPID, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, i put next to no effort in this, implications of masturbation, implications of phone sex, just put me in the trash already, this really is shit, where i and this belong, yet here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: drunk dialing the wrong person. Percico style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This work is entirely fictional, a work of fanfiction and is in no way a representation of Rick Riordan or anyone who represents him/his publisher/the future of the series/anything legal. Rick Riordan does not, as well as anyone else in any way a part of the creation of actual Heroes of Olympus works, recognise of this work as an official representation of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series.

When Percy woke with a pounding headache and his left sock the only piece of clothing on (on his right hand) he knew he was in trouble.

He groaned, lifting his head as carefully from the ground he woke up on-obviously he had passed out from intoxication. His flat, thank the gods, was not too damaged. There was a chair neatly turned on its side and tissues all over the distant floor of the kitchen as though Percy had rented a kitten for the night, but Percy could kick those into a pile and recycle them.

After he ran to the toilet to vomit, of course.

When he was wiping his lips unfortunately with the back of his hand-he needed a proper shower anyway-Percy spotted his jeans to the left of the toilet, his phone sticking out f his right pocket. He decided to check his calls and texts; make sure he hadn't drunk-dialled anybody.

The only name that registered after half seventeen-when he'd had his first drink-was that if Nico di Angelo. Percy had called him, and from the blue check next to his name, Percy could see that Nico had answered.

 _Shit._ Percy thought. He'd better call back and ask what he'd said, make sure he hadn't scarred the teenager for life.

Percy's stomach knotted more intensely as the phone rang twice, terrified to find out what he'd done.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end of the line was deep and raspy, as though the son of Hades had only just woken up as well.

"Hey, Nico? Sorry for waking you up, I just-I was a little drunk last night when I called you and I wanted to make sure I didn't permanently scar you for life or anything."

The line was quiet for a moment, then Nico said, "I hate to tell you, Percy, but I must have rolled on the phone last night in my sleep, I never spoke with you last night."

"Oh. Oh, okay. Sorry for waking you."

"It's-it's fine, Percy. You're fine."

"Thanks, Nico. Bye."

"Bye"

And who was to know if the son of Hades took comfort from his own hand late at night to the memory of a drunk Percy Jackson confusing him with his girlfriend as he initiated phone sex?


End file.
